Lost
by messythoughts
Summary: SUMMARY: while traveling for an overseas movie shoot, their plane crashes which left the two of them alone in a lost island. Will they be able to come home?
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: while traveling for an overseas movie shoot, their plane crashes which left the two of them alone in an island with people who seems to be living on their own rules. Find out how the two most loved people in Japan will conquer this...

AN: hello his is my first story so please bear with me.

DISCLAIMER; i don't own skip beat!

three years.

It's been three long, agonizing years since Mogami Kyoko has joined lME. Now she's finally getting here debut.

Her latest film, an action packed romance where the female lead is being targeted by an organization because of her non so called connection with the male lead.

When Kyoko read the script she already fall in love with it. A damsel in distress turned kick ass lady. Never did she realize that she will be co-starring with his beloved sempai, Tsuruga Ren.

Well it's too late to back out now and she is determined to star alongside with his senpai to prove her worth.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i don't own skip beat!

"Tomorrow is the day. I'm so excited." As Kyoko is preparing for the flight for the next day, her phone rings.

-Tsurugan Ren-

"Hello? ren-san?" Yep, you heard it right. After 2 years of being kohai and senpai, Ren finally convinced Kyoko to call each other by first name, though Kyoko is still reluctant to drop the honorifics, Ren was more than happy with the small progress.

"Kyoko, i'm just calling to ask if you're ready for tomorrow."

"i just finished packing Ren-san" kyoko feels special every time her senpai calls and checks on her. They usually talk about their days encounters every night before they sleep. "how did the photo shoot go?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"ren!"

"It went well Kyoko, their were no problems in the set."

" that was good to know. Did you have dinner?"

"Yes, knowing that it was made by you I would never waste it" Kyoko blushes at that.

"Uhhmm... Ano... I'm glad." She still doesn't know how to deal with this Ren. Over the years the two of the had gone closer, others suspect that they are already in a relationship. Kyoko is still not sure if she is ready lay her heart out and be hurt again. She knows that Ren cares for her greatly but does he love her?

FLASHBACK

 _Ren rushes to the hospital halls, he was worried and scared of what happened. He got a call from the President telling that Kyoko was hospitalized due to fatigue and exhaustion. She replaced the lead actress in this new drama with little time to prepare and the shoots are long as they are on tight schedule. Kyoko not wanting to trouble people in the set went on without letting everyone know her conditions._

 _"Thank the heavens your okay Kyoko, i was so worried." He rushed to her side and hugs her tightly relief flooding through his system."I'm sorry" she returned his hug for a while and breaks it knowing that they are not the only occupants in the room. Yashiro-san cant hide his smile so as the President, the director of the drama was there uncomfortable with the obvious display of affection._

 _"I'm sorry i don't want to trouble anyone in the set," she faces the director and the President "I'm sorry" "it's okay Mogami-san, we'll resume the filming when you are cleared" the director left after._

 _Ren volunteered to stay her her side til the next morning and comes back whenever he is on break._

END OF FLASHBACK

"i'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go to the airport together," Ren said leaving no arguments. "Okay,Ren" "I'll go ahead, we both need to rest and we leave early tomorrow morning. Goodnight Kyoko" "goodnight Ren".

Ren's POV

'This has gone long enough I will tell her during this filming about how i feel. I know she feels the same way i just need to make her see that i am not Fuwa who will throw her away.

AN: im still trying to get used on how to use fanfiction. Im sorry for any grammar mistakes as english is not my first language

leave a review!~


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: dont own skip beat!

Early morning the next day, Ren is preparing to pick up Kyoko from Daruya-ma. He called a cab to drive him to her place and to the airport as it's more convenient for the two of them. His ever faithful manager, Yashiro Yukihito, will join the filming in Maldives in a later time. It took the cab 15 minutes to arrive in Daruya-ma. Ren knocked and was welcomed by the Taisho and Okami.

"Good Morning" Ren greeted the couple.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san, I will call Kyoko-chan and let her know you are here. Why don't you wait there by the counter."

"Thank you Okami-san" Ren sits in the bar stool facing the counter where the Taisho is having his tea.

"Take care of her." Ren thought it was his imagination, the only indication that the Taisho spoke was his eyes are looking at him waiting for his reply,

" i will sir"

Kyoko's POV

'Time to leave' Kyoko looks around in her room, suddenly getting emotional. "Kyoko chan your ride is here" the okami san calls. She entered Kyoko's room to check on the girl whom she and her husband treated as their own daughter over the past years. "Thank you okami-san, the filming will last up to 3 months, I will be back by then." "Take care of yourself there Kyoko and call us when you can" " i will" Kyoko gave the okami a hug and proceeds to go downstairs.

Hearing the footsteps from the stairs, Ren rises from his seat to greet Kyoko. "good mornin, are you good to go?" Seeing Ren, Kyoko was lost for words, who would not with that black dress shirt and slacks form fitting his body plus his gentle smile directed at her, so she nodded. The two boarded the cab and rode for the airport.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the airport the two of them was greeted by a private jet. The President insisted that they use this for safety purposes. 'More like meddling purposes.' Ren knows that the President finds joy in meddling and getting the latest scoops in his non existent love life. 'I bet there are cameras hidden here'.

"Ren-san is it really okay for us to use this? I mean your Japan's number 1 so its okay for you but..." Ren seeing how the love of his life belittling herself jumps in and said " Kyoko its okay the President prepared this for us,also aren't you Japan's next big star? this is a big film, it will not do good for the company if we don't keep appearance up to 'company standards'" "oh.. Okay"

Kyoko was amazed. 'This has got to be one of the nicest planes' the 8-seater jet is lavished with comfortable seats with pillows, television and stocked mini bar. There is also a flight attendant to help them with their needs.

"This is airjet0410, I am your Captain, Kyosato Makoto along with my vice Captain Seijuro Shinji will make sure you get to your destination safely. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off, thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So far the flight is good with little turbulence, thank the heavens' Kyoko was scared as they took off, but Ren made it bearable by holding her hand and not letting got until the plane has settled. Looking on her left she found that Ren has already fallen asleep. 'He looks exhausted. He must be doing last minute jobs that will get in the way with this filming, i feel bad for him' Kyoko was looking at his face exhaustion was etched on it. 'It's best if I leave him be'. Kyoko settled back in her seat and dozed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren wakes up with the beeping sounds. 'What the..'

 _"Mayday, mayday, this is airjet0410, we are having engine problems"_

Kyoko wakes up as well feeling the fast desceding of their plane. Panicked was written all over her face. "Ren whats happening? Are we landing?" Ren seeing her distress, took her hand in his and gives her comfort. Before he was able to say anything the captain speaks:

 _"Passenger's on board this is your captain speaking, we are experiencing some technical problems. Prepare for an emergency landing."_

Ren looks out the window and sees no lights 'emergency what? The hell... We are surrounded by water!'

 _"Brace yourselves!"_

.

.

.

.

The last thing that registered in Mogami Kyoko's mind was the plane they are in is about to crash, she lost consciousness as the plane hits the water.

the end...

.

.

.

.

.

.

not! Hahaha.. Sorry can't help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I didn't expect to get a lot of views as well. Thank you Pl** **ease review~ it fuels my brain cells**


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip beat!

Hello everyone! My brain cells got zapped by your reviews so here's the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren was the first one to regain consciousness. He was leaning on the wall, finally remembering what happened, 'Kyoko!'. He looks around and noticed that Kyoko was leaning against the other wall. Sighing in relief, he crawls to get to her side.

"Kyoko... Kyoko..." She stirs as he calls her name.

"Ren... Where are we?" Registering the previous events, Kyoko was looking on her left and right frantically "Our plane.. It crashed... Where are we? Where are the others?!" Scared, confused, pained it was all written in her eyes. Ren seeing all these can't help himself so he hugged her, "It's okay Kyoko, I'm here... I'm here". Rubbing her back giving her comfort. He moves back a bit looking at Kyoko one of his hands situated on her waist and wiping her tears with the other, "I don't know what happened nor where we are, all i know is that we're safe, you're safe,that's all that matters right now".

Small voices were heard outside along with heavy footsteps coming their way, breaking their moment. Ren being the one with the clear head already had a plan, "Kyoko listen to me, i want to protect you while we are on our own here, i need to do that freely without being questioned, to be able to do that we have to... We need... 'Sigh..' We need to pretend that we are married"

Kyoko cant believe it! "We cant!" Seeing Ren looking surprised and upset, Kyoko mended her words. "I mean it will be obvious that we are not" she adds bowing her head not wanting to show her face.

"Newly weds then, we'll pretend that we are newly weds on our honeymoon. This way i will be able to protect you" Ren added hastily as the voices are getting louder.

' **More like establishing what's ours! Good thinking Tsuruga '** inside Koun was ecstatic, ' **we'll be able to hold her without worrying of her running away'.**

"Okay Ren. I trust you". Kyoko understanding their situation agreed. 'I hope he won't see it. Oh heart! Why are you rejoicing?

'You shouldn't be Kyoko. Argh it will be hard to restrain myself.'

 **'Well, no backing out now'**

There was a knocked outside followed by someone opening the door, "oh I'm glad your up, the Captain wishes to see you and the lovely lady here". Seeing the way the cabin crew looks at Kyoko, he pulls her up to his side and hugs her with one of his arms. "Thank you. Please lead us the way".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up next: Introducing the Island! (I still don't have a name but I have an idea)

Reviews straightens my thoughts XD


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip beat!

 **Bold letters** -Koun's thoughts

 _italics- flashbacks_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple was lead to where the Captain is. Ren noticed that they are in a fishing boat. 'They must have seen us while they are out for a catch'.

"Good to see you are up and about" a man in his 30s spoke, "I am Ryouta the Captain of this boat. My men and I saw you two floating in the water." He looks strong with his bulky muscled body, **'Looks like a wrestler. Tsk'**

"Thank you for saving me and my wife. My name is Ren and this is Kyoko." Ren sizing up their situation said. There are at least 4 men in the said boat, the Captain included. He doesn't like the way these men look at his Kyoko not including one.

' **We got this Tsuruga**

"We are more than happy to help you". It was the said man. Tall, well-built and with short hair. "I am Kou. Nice to meet you" he added cheerfully, "I hope you don't mind us asking, but where are you two from? You don't look from around here?"

Ren was reluctant to give information other than what he said, but Kyoko spoke up "We are from Japan, flying to Maldives."

"I see" the captain said, who keeps stealing glances at Kyoko, Ren seeing this holds Kyoko tighter to his side.

"Do you have any means of communication with you? We really want to call back home, our family might be worried for us". Ren said calming his inner beast, 'those knowing glances' "by the way did you see any others apart from us?" It was Kyoko who asked this time. Ryouta was the one who spoke, "I'm afraid not, it was just the two of you we saw. You can come with us to the island and lets see how things will go from there".

"Okay." Ren was confused 'where are the pilots?' "Ren i feel sick." Kyoko looks a bit green, she doesn't like what's happening.

"You and your wife can rest on the room you woke up from," Kou offered. They decided its best to rest first and talk later. The Captain agreed directing Kou to lead the couple to the room they previously used." I hope this will be enough for you and wife to rest, I'll fetch you once we arrived in the island, it might be after a few hours". "Thank you this is too much. I really appreciate it," Kyoko said thanking Kou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour or so, Kou came back as promised notifying the couple that they have arrived in the island.

It is a small island, with lush of green everywhere. Not far from where they docked the ship, different sizes of huts are seen. There are children playing and a few running towards the seaside to welcome them.

"appa!" A girl not older than 4 years old jumps in Kou's arms followed by a boy. "Kana, Kaito. Why are you out here and not with your mother?" "Amma said its okay if we wait for you. She's right over there." The boy, Kaito said pointing at a small, petite woman standing not far from them.

Kou smiles at his wife, puts down the kids, and hugged her, "sorry we are late, we got hold up" looking at Ren and Kyoko. "We need to bring them to the chief." The woman nods and take their kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My house is on the far end of the village, it will give the both of you some privacy from prying eyes" Kou said. "I hope you don't mind kids," he added with a smile.

Ren not wanting to talk only nods. Kyoko feeling his dark mood pulls his arms and whispered, "Are you okay?". Ren seeing her concern to him tried to calm his inner beast and replied, "I am now. Thank you", and kisses the crown of her head.

 _As they have entered the tent, they were welcomed by an old man "Greetings! I am the island chief, Kenta, it is nice to meet you." Kou wasted no time explaining to the chief the series of events happened and the couple were lead to where the said communication tried contacting the President, his Father but he got nothing. 'Maybe because this transmitter looks like from stone age' Ren was annoyed. Ryouta sensing this offered for the couple to stay in the island until they will be able to contact their family, he will usher them to the inn the island have personally. Kou thought it would be better to have them rest peacefully so he offered his home. The chief agreed to Kou as long as he will also take charge of them. Ryouta gave Kyoko one last malicious look before going his way._

Rage he still feels it every time he remembers how Kyoko has been looked at.

'Cant he be anymore obvious!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR's note: thank you for the continuous support.

Leave a review if you can!


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

if you are reading this then that means you are still interested in the story. Thank you.

i had this story all planned out and written but the first person who read the whole story said it was gory. Hahaha. So i had to revise everything from chapter 5 onwards. Don't worry i wont leave you hanging.

i wanted to finish publishing the whole story as i already have a new one in mind and with my messythoughts things might get all tangled up! Hahaha

Again thank you~


	8. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Skip beat! Nor Galuna Island (its from fairy tail i just borrowed it)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"i'm home!" Kou announced as he comes inside their home.

Kyoko was in awe of the house, their living room designed with bamboo long benches and table along with a few potted flowers as decoration, not far is the dining table and their is also a kitchenette. The bedrooms, are separated, each on the end of the house.

"Welcome home!" Kaito and Kana welcomed their father. His wife greeted him as he and his guest situated in one of the benches "This is Ren and Kyoko, they will be staying with us for a few days. This is my wife, Misaki." "Hi, its nice to meet you, our place is not that big but you are both welcome here."

Kyoko was the first one to speak, "Thank you so much. Please excuse our intrusion."

"Dinner is almost ready, then you can settled in for the night after. I bet you had a long day." Misaki said. "Is there anything i can do to help?" Kyoko, not wanting to be a bother and wanting to be friends with Misaki offered. "Sure, come and help me with the food."

Ren took this opportunity to learn more anout the island from Kou.

Kou took a deep breath, looks at the women then started talking, "The island, geister insel, as what people call it now, used to be Called Galuna island, a tourist destination. We get visitors almost every week. The island's economy is booming. But then one day, no more tourists came, news about boats getting lost were heard. I dont get it either even us can't go to the mainland anymore. Ryouta the only one with a boat, keeps getting lost in the vast of water."

"Arent they suppose to have a compass or anything for that matter?" Ren is curious now. 'How come they cant go to the mainland? Well I understand if tourists will not come anymore' Ren thought. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year now" Kou answered. "Today is the forth time we tried attempting to go to the mainlands but no luck, althought we did see you and your wife. It's been a long time since we met new people. The people of the island will be happy to know that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was entertaining or so what Kyoko thinks. The twins, she found out from Misaki, tells stories animatedly. The adults were listening to them though at the back of Ren's mind, he cannot forget about the conversation he had with Kou.

"So, how did you end up here?" Misaki asked the couple gleefully,

Kyoko answered "uhm.. We were supposed to fly to our honeymoon." Her face tomato red as she explained to Misaki. "But our plane crashed and the local fishermen along with Kou helped us".

"That's unfortunate" Misaki frowned. "Anyway, do you want to look around the island tomorrow? We have a few places that might piqued your interests"

"If it's not too much trouble then" Kyoko replied.

"It is settled then. Hiking tomorrow!" Misaki is excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can stay in this room." Misaki said. "I've prepared some clothes for you and your husband to use for a while, I do hope this will fit. The bathroom is free for you to use. If you need anything just knocked on our door," pointing the one on the other end of the house. "We will be resigning for the night. Have a good rest". Kyoko accepted it and thanked Misaki. She and Ren decided to take turns in using the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is bad' Ren is sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face.

' **Stop over reacting'** Koun getting annoyed with Ren said, ' **you should be happy because I am'**

He and Kyoko are to share a bed. 'I may not be able to control my self'.

' **Let it loose man, we deserve to have a peaceful night with our lady.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko entered the room finally finishing her bath. It did relaxed her tired body and she is more than ready to call it a night. As she sees Ren, she finally remembered that they will be sharing the bed. She blushes madly at this, 'oh no! What should i do'.

"Ren you can sleep in the bed, i'll be..." Ren not letting Kyoko finish her sentence interjected, "Kyoko, _love, don't be silly, come."_

Saying Kyoko was surprised is an understatement. Ren was calling him love. 'Wha..'

"Sorry about our honeymoon.." Ren said pulling her to his lap. Kyoko was flustered but understanding finally dawned to her. This is her husband so she let him be.

"Thank you for looking after me. It means a lot with you being here." She said as she gave Ren a hug.

"No problem." Ren said. Stroking her back gently lulling her to sleep.

' **A kiss will be better'**

'Shut up!'

"We should rest," Kyoko whispered sleepily. Not long after her breathing was even indicating that she already sleeping. Ren followed after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope they can help us." Misaki said, hugging her husband

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As long as i get the lady, i don't care what you will do to that sorry excuse of her husband".

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own skip beat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko woke up first the next day, her head on Ren's chest and his arms draped on her. She cant believe that he will go this far to ensure her well being. 'He really is a gentleman'. She smiled sweetly looking at his face, he looks like a child when sleeping, giggles escaped from her.

'Enough drooling over the man, get up and help prepare breakfast' after using the bathroom, she saw Misaki preparing breakfast. "good morning!" Kyoko greeted.

"Oh.. Good morning! I hope you had a good night's rest", Misaki answered.

"Can i help you with breakfast", Kyoko asked.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren wakes up with the smell of food. 'Hmmm... Kyoko must be cooking. Darn Yashiro will not let this pass if he finds that Kyoko is here' He opened his eyes and get up from the bed, looking at his surrounding. 'this is not my room.'

' **That's because we are in the middle of nowhere, genius'** Koun snickered. ' **Get up sunshine, we need to contact anyone from the outside world... Or maybe not'**

'What do you mean? We have to get home' Ren answered.

' **It's nice here, we get to spend time with our "wife".'**

'I agree.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before joining in the table, Ren walks to Kyoko first, who is still cooking, hugs her from the back and greeted her, "good morning, Love. I missed you this morning". Kyoko keeping up with the charade, faced Ren, her nose to his and greeted her husband, "good morning. Sorry i wanted to help with breakfast". "Is that for me?" Ren asked. Kyoko nods her head and told Ren to sit down.

Breakfast was uneventful, but the kids and Misaki are excited. They will be showing Kyoko and Ren around the island.

"Where should we go first, Amma?" Kana asked her mom.

"I dont know, where do you think?" Misaki answered amused of the daughter's inquisition.

"We can show big sister the flower farm" Kaito suggested.

"She would love that." Ren said. He then looks at Kyoko, " I wanted to try contacting the boss again, will you be okay going on without me? We can explore the island together next time." Kyoko nodded," okay, do you think it will take you long?".

"I can go with him, i need to get a few supplies also." Its was Kou this time. He told his wife to pack lunch for the kids and Kyoko. "We might take long, dont worry we'll grab lunch in there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki and the kids brought Kyoko to the flower farm. She was awestruck, Thousands of flowers with different colors are everywhere. butterflies flying from one flower to another. The place looks like from a fairy land.

"It is said that a man planted all this flowers for his wife, she was injured and her lower part of the body was paralyzed thus making her invalid. The husband wanted make his wife smile again, he knows that she loves flowers so he did this". Misaki explained.

They decided to spend their lunch there as the kids plays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren and Kou arrived to the island's "city". They were here yesterday to meet the chief. Along the way, Ren did noticed a rundown inn with bar, a small grocer- with little to none goods, a few more stores and places to eat. People are looking at him like he has grown another head. "Don't mind, like I said last night its been so long since we got to meet new people", Kou explained.

Going in the tent, Ren wanted to rush to the transmitter and try his luck. "hello.. This is Tsuruga Ren, can anyone hear me?" Nothing, all that there is, is static. He grabbed a what looks like a satellite phone, tried dialing the President's number but nothing. Frustrated he left and joined Kou to his chores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far, Kyoko is enjoying the place. They visited ancient temples after the flower farm. Then onto a lake, which reminds her of Corn.

They climbed onto a small hill. Misaki told Kyoko that they are on the top of a cave, seeing an opening she showed Kyoko the underground beach. Kyoko was amazed.

"The entrance to this is over there", pointing on her left, "the bay on the side. You will need to swim a few meters to get inside. I would want us to go but the kids will find it hard to do so. Maybe your husband and you can come back next time."

Kyoko agreed. The kids are too small for that long swim. They decided to get back home as sun is about to set. Misaki and her wanted to prepare dinner before the guys comes home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren was bone weary.. After coming along with Kou, he met almost everyone in the island. All asking questions,curious. He finds it irritating, all he want was to get back to Kyoko,:but no, so him being the gentleman he is, keeps plastering his public smile. Woman swooned at this, some have hearts on their eyes. There was even one brave enough offered her home for him to stay. "My wife and I will be happy to accept." This backed her off.

"Heart breaker" Kou teased Ren, he looked at him darkly, and Kou chuckled. "We should bring your wife with us next time." "No, thank you". No way in the seven seas he will have his Kyoko go through that. 'I will poked the eyes of all the man who looked at her'

"Possessive aren't we?" Kou was laughing at him now. Ren didnt realize that he spoke his mind. 'Darn!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The husbands were welcomed by their wives with dinner. Kyoko recounted the places they went happily, Ren, seeing her like this felt all the exhaustion leave his body. "Ren we should go there tomorrow" it was Kyoko breaking his train of thoughts.

'Wha.. Go where' Ren thought,

"Sure, love." He answered. "Anywhere you wanted too." Kyoko getting suddenly embarassed hid her red face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lory Takarada was known for many things but never a furious one. His two children are missing.. He got a call from the director of the film,asking him to stop delaying the filming:

 _"I know_ _they a_ _re_ _busy and all but i gave you enough time to finish their jobs," the director said. Lory was shocked, "they flew yesterday early morning, they should have arrived in the same day". "What are you saying if they are here, i will not call you!" The director answered. He put down the phone and promised to call him once he found out what happened._

"Sebastian (AN: coz everyone calls him so XD) did you find anything", he asked his assistant.

"Sir, a plane crashing was seen by a few local fishermen, 3 people were brought to the mainland but no Mogami-san or Tsuruga-san " He explained.

"This is bad. I want you to go there personally and investigate this matter. A certain someone will kill me if she finds out her son is missing" Lory grimaced thinking about how Julie and Kuu will react to this matter.

"Yes sir"

xxxxxx

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this will be my last update for the week. Ill be posting a new chapter on Monday(Asia time) as we will be off the grid (LOL) for the weekends. Thank you for understanding and have a nice week end.

BB71: i havent thought of consummating the marriage just yet. Let's see. Hehe

Veronica faulks: thank you^^,

Sargent93: thank you ^^

Guest: thank you, english is somewhat my second language, still in the process of learning.

Alice Hizuri: thanks a lot.

And to all of my silent readers, orkhun charan (as we say it in Cambodia) for still reading my fanfic. I hope i am not disappointing you.


	10. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Skip beat

Thank you for still supporting my story i have 3000 views, I was about to faint when I saw it. I just needed to improve my English when i first did this. Now, i wanted to finish the story for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren and Kyoko decided to spend the whole next day together. Partly, because Kou and Misaki are pushing them to, stating that since its their honeymoon, they should make the most of it even though its not in a place they originally planned., and to explore the island. Kyoko is excited to show Ren the places she and Misaki went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _...debris are seen everywhere. According to the locals it was dawn two days ago when they see the jet fast descending from the sky, three survivors were._.." Beep.

Bzzzzttt. Bzzzzttt.

"Sebastian."

"Sir, i'm in the mainland. The pilots and the flight attendant are still unconscious but out of danger. There are still no sign of Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san."

"Very well" President Takarada hangs up and faces Tsuruga Ren's manager, "we have to cover this up, Not until we have a solid proof of their whereabouts, i will handle the director of the new film".

"yes, Sir." Yashiro Answered. 'Be safe Ren, Kyoko-chan'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _The filming of Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko's new movie should've started a week ago, but our sources in Maldives said that both actors are still to be seen in the set. LME still hasn't said anything about this..._ "

'i have a bad feeling about this.' Kuu reached for the kitchen phone and made a long distance call to Japan, "Boss, what's happening? Where are my 'sons'?". Kuu face paled with the news, "we are flying to Japan as soon as possible". And hangs up. 'How do I tell Julie?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Its beens a week now' Ren thought as he watches Kyoko sleeping in his arms. 'I should feel worried and bad about being stuck here, but i don't really do'

 **'Well having Kyoko for ourselves might have something to do with it** '. Koun was right, it has everything to do with it.

Ren never felt so satisfied in this life he couldnt ask for me.

 **'A real marriage maybe!'** Koun snorted. He wakes up every morning with either Kyoko preparing his meal or her sleeping wrapped in his arms, her face nuzzling his neck. She got so use on being beside him. The first few days they are here, Ren constantly reminds his self to initiate intimacy first, because Kyoko will never do, to remind her about the "marriage" and to not cause suspicions. It was a bit awkward for both of them at first, but as the days goes it became a routine for both of them. Kyoko welcomes his hugs and kisses on the head.

'I could get used to this' he thought as he tightens his arms around her.

 _The week passed in a blur, he and Kyoko spent most of it exploring the island, in particular Kyoko enjoyed that underground beach, She was fascinated by its beauty. The water is so clear you can see the bottom of it, the sand is white and refined. It was like a magical place._

They got closer over the past few days. 'well there was really nothing to do.' Everytime they spend their "alone time", they both share a little piece of information about one another, their favorite food, past time, Kyoko shared about her mother, Ren shared about his dark past.

 _One of the days they were out, Ren felt like it is time to share something more to Kyoko, she let him in in her past (Even though Ren or more like Corn knows about it) he should do the same thing for her. He was not afraid anymore. Being with her lately, Ren felt like he can share everything to her and she wont judge him._

 _"Kyoko" He calls her attention and had her sit in his front, his legs on her sides. Hugging her waist, his chin on top of her head, "you do know that Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name right?" "Yes, i do." "I wanted you to know why I had to do that", he nuzzled on her head inhaling her scent. This calmed his nerves a bit, "I was a deliquent when I was younger. Fighting keeps me alive.." He tells the story of how he hated his childhood, how he had met Rick, his best friend-brother, and his tragic death. He detailed to her how the President comes in and saved him, giving him a new life in Japan. How they met each other. "With you I was never anyone else but me, I can't keep up with the facàde and pretenses. You always bring out the real me". Kyoko was crying, she felt for Ren. She explained that Rick's death was never his fault so he shouldn't blame his self. That he should continue living his life for both of their sakes. Ren wipes the tears rolling on her cheeks, he was glad. She made him accept his past life, she accepted him. He then cups her face pulling her closer to him, He was not thinking anymore, acting on impulse and what his body wanted him to do. Slowly pulling her face to his, Kyoko closed her eyes so as Ren, it felt like it was the right moment. "Big sister Kyoko!" Kana shouted. Both Ren and Kyoko was startled, realizing what they are about to do, Kyoko stood up immediately about to leave when Ren stands up and pulled her wrist "I'll tell you my name next time", she only nodded not trusting her voice, He kissed her head before she runs off to where Kana was._

' **'We should tell her how we feel'**

'What if she rejects us?'

' **Nah she's totallly into us. She feels the same way since we left Japan Tsuruga'**

'We should come clean first, i don't want to hide it to her anymore.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking you so long! Its been a week now!" he slams his hand on the table, "Doesnt you and your men work faster than this!"

"We dont want to raise suspicions, the chief and that Kou are always watching those two. We will get her. We are looking for the right timing"

"Whatever just do it fast."

Ryouta, in all his years, this is the first he wanted something, and by any means he will get it.


	11. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own skip beat! nor Galuna island (belongs to fairy tail, and i just borrowed the name)

I changed one tiny bit of detail in chapter 6, its the island's name.

Kuu and Julie Hizuri arrived in Tokyo after almost 48 hours of travel. The couple decided to change how they look, they don't want to be mobbed by reporters and fans. They just wanted to get to LME as soon as possible, their son is missing for 9 days now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuruga Ren, has never been this scared before, he is mentally preparing for the inevitable. He will tell Kyoko everything today. He's been anxious since yesterday and she is getting suspicious. Even now that they are walking on the edge of the island, his mind is in a total chaos.

The two settled under the shade of the tree, Kyoko was taking out the food in the basket feeling restless. Ren has been acting strange since last night but he brushes away her concern by telling her he's fine. 'He is obviously not' Kyoko thought.

"Kyoko, come here" Ren calls her and pats the space beside him. As Kyoko sits down, Ren let out a huge sigh before starting, "I told you last time that I will tell my name right,"

"you don't have too, if you don't feel comfortable Ren" Kyoko breaking in.

"Its okay Kyoko, I don't wanna hold it of anymore," 'here goes nothing'.

"My name is Hizuri Koun, only son of Hizuri Kuu and Juliena" Kyoko's jaw almost hit the ground with the revelation, Koun/Ren gave her a few minutes to recover before he continues, "i grew up in America and spent my first 15 years there, before the President took me in".

"Your alive then", Kyoko exclaimed, suprised, "father, i mean hizuri-san gave me an impression that you died. So i thought, uhm, ah."

"There's more Kyoko," Koun/Ren said, this is the moment he is dreading the most. Taking off his eye contacts, he smiled at her, "Hello, Kyoko-chan, it's been a long time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss, what now?" Kuu said. He wanted to strangle the man in front of him, If they are not almost family, he already have. His wife just calmed down after the President breaks down the news.

Apparently, a person from the mainland suggested to look for the two missing person in this "Galuna Island". Although no one wants to help them.

"According to the people, galuna island habitants, kidnaps women and offers them to their gods as sacrifice for a bountiful catch every year and for a calm sea during fishing season, nobody wanted to venture the said island, as boats gets lost or they die in the waves of the sea." The President explained.

"I didn't know you to be a superstitious person, Lory", it was Julie who spoke this time. "What use does a helicopter has if you will put all your hope in a boat or a ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C... Corn?" Kyoko uttered, with eyes filled with tears. His childhood friend is in front of him. "It cant be"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I wanted to cheer you up all those times and if me being a fairy will do so, I'm happy to oblige" Koun explained. "but you were laughing at me that time", Kyoko was angry 'this jerk'. "No i was not,really, i just find it cute you still believe in fairies" Koun said.

"I see" 'this is too much, i can't... I just...' "I'm sorry, i'm just really confuse and overwhelmed right now." Kyoko tried to calm herself, dwelling on this right now will not do good.

" We should eat, before the food gets cold"

Koun just complied, even him doesn't know what to do, yes he deceived her but he never did that to hurt her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yashiro Yukihito, and LME's PR are handling the issues about Ren and Kyoko's disappearance and delayed filming. Rumors like eloping has spread all through out Tokyo, so they decided its time to do a press conference. Not that Yashiro really care but Ren will have his head when he comes back and knew that he already crushed his chance with Kyoko by not "pouring water" in this fire.

"Tsuruga Ren has been doing back to back jobs lately, and has requested for a few days off before starting on his next project. It just so happened that Kyoko-san has a family matter that needs immediate attention, thus delaying the filming. We assure you that both actors are well and just need some time off. Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hizuri couple and Lory Takarada are on a private jet to find the two missing people. Both male has called in a lot of favors to friends who can help them in this quest discreetly. They will be using Julie's idea and use a helicopter to reach galuna island. " hang in there son, we're coming for you" Julie thought. "Be safe my kids" Lory and Kuu thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kou and Misaki were relaxing in the living room while the kids are taking their afternoon nap when the young married couple living with them, came home. With Kyoko coming in first going to the kitchenette directly, washing the stuffs that they used, and Ren looking down proceeding to their room, the two are having a serious fight.

Misaki nudged her husband and asked, "what do you think happened?" Kou not caring in the world and continues with what his doing answered "sexual pressure".

"Why you perverted old-man", Misaki was hitting her husband.

"Ouch woman that hurts! Stop!" Kou said holding his wife's hands. "They have been here for 9 days, and there are no activities happening in their room, not that I'm spying or anything, things like that are bound to be loud".

"Maybe they are being quiet" Misaki said. Kou scoffs "like you were quiet." Misaki was blushing, hitting him again.

"I'll be walking outside for a bit" Kyoko said breaking their conversation.

"Take care, Kyoko", Misaki told her, then faced her husband, "find out what happened!"

'Troublesome meddling woman' Kou thought getting up walking on Ren and Kyoko's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey are you and your wife okay?" Kou asked.

He asked Ren to come with him in the "city" to buy food supplies for the family. Ren went along wanting to take his mind off things.

"Women are complicated, dont worry things will get better soon." Kou added patting his shoulder, seeing that Ren was not going to answer. "Even me and wife have those days. Although... I look forward to making up," he has that glint in the eyes.

"I wish my wife will allow us for that kind of 'making up'". Ren said understanding what Kou meant. 'I wish she's wife'

"That bad huh." Kou frowned, showing male sympathy for Ren. He and his wife had the worst fights too so he know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He is Koun and he is Corn, he is also Ren whom im falling in love with. Arrgghh.' Kyoko thought shaking her head.

'Koun is Hizuri-san's son, and he is like a father to me, so Koun is like what, a brother? Corn is my childhood friend, maybe my only friend. And I cant deny my feelings for Ren anymore, i like him thats for sure, but i cant be falling for my like-brother right? Right?!'

Oblivious to the world, five men are getting near her, trying to be as discrete as possible, a hand covered Kyoko's mouth at the same time strong grips are felt on her wrist and she was lifted, without thinking she bit the hand on her mouth and she was about to shout when something hard hit her head robbing her off consciousness.

"Mother of all crabs, that woman bit my hand." The man said, nursing the said hand. "Take extra care on this one, Ryouta will not like it if this good is damaged", and they all went off not noticing the pair of wide eyes seeing everything that happened.

End of chapter.

xxx

AN: I really wanted to finish this as another story idea has been clawing out of my head. If I start it now I'm afraid i wont be able to concentrate on this one. So DOUBLE UPDATE! Hahaha~


	12. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip beat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ren and Kou left, Misaki decided to go after Kyoko, 'Men are idiots sometimes' she thought, wanting to comfort Kyoko. The two of them have gone closer over the span of 10 days, she became someone akin to a sister.

She spotted Kyoko sitting on a big rock, about to run to her, when five men approached Kyoko. One covering her mouth, two on her arms. Instincts kick in and she hid behind a tree.

'All those rumors... They are true... Someone is really taking women-' she cannot help but sob. Covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. She is terrified, for Kyoko, for her. Trying to calm herself, she listened to what they are saying...

"Ryota will not like it if the goods is damaged..."

She cannot believe what she heard, Ryota. Ryota the man who his husband the men left, Misaki tried steading her legs, checked the surrounding before going back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kou and Ren came back with the kids in the house. According to Kaito, their mother went after their big sister.

Not long after, Misaki came home. She looks like she's seen a ghost, her face pale, eyes red from crying but you can see that she is also afraid. Kou not feeling good about her wife's appearance hugged her and asked. "What happened?!" She cried.

Ren is panicking in the inside 'Kyoko... Where is she?' He was about to run off when Misaki spoke,

"Wait! Ren"

Ren halted, looked at her, "Kyoko... Kyoko... She... i'm sorry" Misaki said.

Now this has gotten Ren's attention. 'What's this feeling? No... No.. It cant be... Not Kyoko' there is this pain in his chest, constricting his heart.

"I was about to go to her, when I saw five men taking her." Misaki continues still crying, "I don't know who they are or where they will take her, i'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so afraid so I hid-", "Shh... Its okay Misaki", Kou was trying to comfort his wife, he also was hurt and about to explode.

'Kyoko.' He refuse to believe this, 'we were just talking awhile ago. Its my fault, its my fault' he is on the verge of withdrawing to the world. He keeps blaming his self.

"En... Ren.." It was Kou, snapping him out of his stupor. "We should go and get the bastard"

Ren looked confuse, so Kou repeated what Misaki said "Ryota was somehow involve in this. We should get to him before we loose him"

Hearing this, Ren changed his demeanor, all he feel is hate. 'I'm gonna tear his limb and arms off'. Koun is coming out screaming blood. His Kyoko. Not his Kyoko.

'Ryota, touch my wife and I swear, your gonna regret the day you fished us out of the sea'

End.

xxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter. I am in the process of tying the ends. So, One down a few more to go. Ill be updating in Monday(Asia time). Have a nice weekend everyone.


	13. Chapter 11

The chopper thats carrying the Hizuris and Takarada landed in Galuna island with a big crowd surrounding it. Murmurs are heard everywhere, just as the trio stepped out, an old man approached them and made proper greetings.

"Greetings! i am the chief of the island, I must say surprise is quiet an understatement seeing you here. Its quite long since we last saw one of those", points at the chopper, "so how can I help you?" Ending it with a warm smile.

Julie spoke "Thank you for the warm welcome, A few days ago a plane carrying a man and woman crashed in the vicinity of this island. We are trying our luck here and ask if they happened to be here?"

The chief thinks for a while, and asked "What do they look like?"

Kuu and Lory answered this time, wary of giving too much information. 'What if they are flesh eating people' Kuu thought and shudders.

"I see" the chief said, "i believe you are looking for the 'honeymoon couple'. They are living with a family outside town. I can have someone guide you there"

'Honeymoon? Couple?' Lory was jumping with glee internally. 'So something good happened when here eh'

A teenage boy was leading the trio to the said house. Kuu nudged Lory out of his fairy land and whispered "what if they are bringing us to our death boss?"

"Nonsense" he said with a smile. That smile turning into something more serious, "but let's be on guard"

A few more walking here and there before they have arrived in the said hut.

"Kou... Kou... someone is looking for the honeymoon couple" the teen shouted.

Kou went out of his hut and greeted them. "Are you looking for Ren and Kyoko?"

All 3 nods with someone saying "yes". "Ren is inside, please follow me" Kou added.

Julie was the first one to reach Ren, "Koun!" She exclaimed, eyes with unshed tears, hugging his son. This broke Ren from his plotting and surprised to see his mother, father and the president.

"Mom!? Why are you here? What are you doing here?" He said with mix emotions, but returning her hug sobbed on his son's arms.

"You've gone missing son, We were worried for you" Kuu said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Im glad you're okay".

Misaki and Kou were in the background happy for Ren, Misaki was dabbing a cloth on her eyes wiping her tears while Kou has her in his arms.

"Excuse me," Lory said looking at the couple, "but where is Kyoko-chan?" He added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain.

Pain everywhere.

'Where am I?' Kyoko thought as her consciousness is coming back. She tried assessing her body, and finds out that she is tied on a bed. Arms and limbs spread on the bed frame and her mouth was gagged. 'ren.. koun...' She was so scared for her life. 'Okay, Kyoko keep your head cool. No making commotions its better to pretend unconscious. Ren will come. He will come. He always does'

End.

xxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry for being late. i am sick and in vegetable state (overly reacting) for a few days due to food poisoning. Im just getting up and about and still needing recovery. I will update as soon as I get better. Thank you for understanding.


	14. Chapter 12

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE VIOLENT SCENES AND MIGHT BE IMPLIED RAPE. SO IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT I WILL BE POSTING A NOTE TO NOTIFY WHICH SCENES ARE TO BE SKIPPED. THANK YOU**

"Kyoko was taken by some people we don't know." Ren said, hands on his face, head bowed down. "It's my fault. We had a misunderstanding. I should not have left her. Now she is in danger-" A hand in his shoulder stopped Ren from his self-loathing, it was his father "Son, none of this is your fault." Ren was about to answer when Kuu glared at his son and continued "You did not wish for Kyoko-chan to be abducted and taken away. She never would have wanted you to blame yourself either. Although, I do know that she is waiting for you." A meaningful look was sent to Ren/Koun by his dad.

' **Yeah! Dad's right. Kyoko is waiting for us. We cannot let her down now Tsuruga. If that Ryouta so as much touch her hair, I will break his bones"** Koun getting darker by the second agreed.

"Ren, I want to help," Kou had a soft spot for this couple, so never did he hesistate to offer assistance to find Kyoko. "I may know where Ryouta is keeping Kyoko..."

And so they have planned.

'Wait for me Kyoko, I'm coming' Ren uttered in his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The package is left in your hut" a man said as Ryouta get off his boat.

"Very well," a bag of coins was thrown at the man's waiting palm, "Your services are no longer needed"

Ryouta along with his 2 cabin crew ventured on the other side of the island where his hut was cited.

"Boss, will we get to taste?" One asked. Ryouta chuckled "only after I'm done with her,".

"Oh we can wait boss" said the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-so Misaki and Julie will be going to town and tell the Chief and council of what conspired," Kou was reviewing the details of the plan. "Mr. Lory, Mr. Kuu , Ren and I will be going in his hut. Ryouta should be out for a catch today, the plan is to intercept him on his way to the hut. Im sure that place will be guarded by the people who took Kyoko. We will have a better chance of gettig her back if we take the reinforcement first."

"Boss, are you sure you can do this? We both know your the 'plotter', the brain, not the muscle" Kuu asked Lory.

"Oh hush! I dont want to miss the action so I'm coming" Lory stated with a smile, "Also, that kid needs all the help she can get".

Ren was just listening. His anger on check. 'Can't afford to screw this one up' He thought.

"Are we ready?" Kou asked. Everyone shouted "Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie and Misaki with the kids ran to town, they needed to inform the chief. They also want to get more help. Who knows how much more people are in that hut looking after Kyoko.

Ren's group started to march towards the island end. Unpleasant thoughts playing in his mind fueling his rage. Kyoko's scolding face pops out once in a while keeping him in check. 'Ren, you need to cool off'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouta and his boys arrived in the hut and dissmissed the people who are looking after Kyoko.

"I'm going in boys. I am not to be disturbed" He ordered.

The two situated themselves just outside the room and relaxed as Ryouta entered the room.

 **Warning! Continue at your own expense.**

Kyoko was surprised to see Ryouta enter the room.

"How are you this fine day Ms. Kyoko?" Ryouta asked eyeing Kyoko like a treat. "I have never laid eyes on a fine, young beauty such as you." He said sitting on the bed touching her foot.

Kyoko winced and the contact. She was on the verge of panic. Ryouta must have sensed her distress, enjoying it he said "Don't worry no one will disturb us here. Although your husband may have the first bite, I'll be sure enjoying the rest of the meal" His hand are sliding on her legs to her thighs. Ryouta shudders "ahhh... even your skin feels amazing".

Kyoko with unshed tears, try with all her might to shake off Ryouta's hands. Fighting to get free from her bindings. She doesn't care if her wrists are in pain nor if her ankles are red from the burns of the tie. All that she have in mind is to get free. Struggle. He cannot let this man have his way. "KOUN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'KOUN!'

He heard her call for him. He might be going insane now but that sudden cold air that he felt, which sent goosebumps threw his guard off.

'KYOKO!'

He rushes to the direction that Kou gave, not caring if they are following him. He needed to be there fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko keeps on struggling.

"I like that. Im gonna enjoy breaking yah" Ryouta chuckled darkly. His hands are roaming in Kyoko's body. Grabbing and gropping her skin. "I need to have you now." He said ripping Kyoko's clothes open leaving her on her undergarments "DARN! Those are pain in the-" he was interupted as the door flew open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hut came to view, Ren wasted no time flying towards it. Opening the door and surprised the two cabin crew while playing cards. They were about to attack Ren when Kuu,Kou and Lory joined Ren and starts the action.

"We got this son, get Kyoko" Kuu said.

Knowing that there is only one bedroom, Ren kicked the door open, and lost his sanity with what he saw. There on the bed was Kyoko tied on her wrists and ankles with clothes ripped open. Immediately, he grabbed Ryouta by the neck, dragged him off the bed and gave him a punch. Ryouta landed on the floor. Not giving him him a chance to retaliate, Koun mounted on Ryouta and continuously neat his face. He only stopped when he heard Kyoko's protest

Ryouta was unconcious after the beating, his face oozing with blood. Ren/Koun didnt feel bad about it. He hurried off to the bed and removes Kyoko's bindings and gag. Kyoko was crying, afraid she hugged Ren seeking comfort. This broke Ren's heart. His love. His wife. How could he let this happen.

 **You can continue of this part.**

Ren hugged Kyoko tight. "I'm sorry Love, I'm sorry". Kyoko cried harder. She cannot express how thankful she is that he came. The two stayed in each others arms.

The trio went in the room and was relieve to see Kyoko safe. Kou and Kuu tied the still knocked out Ryouta dragging him outside the room to be with his lackeys leaving the couple inside.

After calming down, Kyoko moved back a little to look at Ren and said "Thank you. I know you will come. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I'm sorry that I walked out. Please please please forgive me", doing a dozega.

Ren was taken aback by this, he pulled her chin up "Look at me. This is not your fault. I know you were overwhelmed with what I said before. I should be the one saying sorry to you", breaking the hug he added " I will understand if you wanted to distance yourself-". "No", Kyoko almost shouted pulling Ren close to her "I dont want you to go. I... I..."

'I love you.'

'I need you'

With what her mouth cannot say, it did what she wanted to convey. She kissed him on his lips.

It was more of touch of their lips. But with Ren it means plenty. Acceptance. Forgiveness. Hope.

"Kyoko, I love you" Ren said. "I always have. I dont know what will life be without you and I dont even want to think. I love how I wake up with you beside me, how you take care of me, how you dote on me." Kyoko was smiling as Ren said these to her.

"I love you too, Ren" Kyoko said.

"I HATE TO BREAK IT LOVEBIRDS, but half of the island is coming and Kyoko is still half dressed" Kuu said.

Blushing, Kyoko hid herself in Ren while he put his arms on her. "I'm glad your safe Kyoko-chan" he added.

Ren took off his shirt and gave it to Kyoko, "Put this on Love." Giving her one last kiss before going out.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it rains, it pours." After my series on food poisoning, my bag with my gadgets are taken by two guys in motorbike on the way home. I made this chapter on my extra phone hoping it turned out well. I dont know if I should add another chapter or end it here. Whatcha think?

Thank you for taking time and reading my work. I hope you will continue your support on me. Muchas love from the kingdom of Wonders.


	15. Chapter 13

Ren and Kyoko went out of the hut. Kuu was not over reacting when he said half of the island is there, because they really were. Men are holding different weapons or sort of to help the couple. Seeing three men tied, Misaki went to her husband's side and said "i see you managed to do the job".

"Never doubt the power of love, dear" Kou replied pulling her close to his side giving her one-arm hug.

Juliie gave Kuu a hug and told him she was glad that they are okay. Ren wrapped Kyoko in his arms and bid his farewell to Kou and Misaki. "I will leave this to you. Im sorry for the inconvenience but I want to make sure Kyoko is well attended." He said apologetically. "We got this Ren, take care of your wife. I can see you have a lot of things to explain" **e** yeing his parents, "Let's talk after when we get home. For now we will have to clean this mess", gesturing to Ryouta and his lackeys.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie offered to help Kyoko clean up. "A bath. After that we will fix your wounds", she said. Kyoko agreed reluctantly, this is Ren/Koun's mother. What if she doesn't like her. 'She looks like a royal blood. Her beauty is exquisite.' She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ren.." It was the President. He know the interrogation is coming. He just didn't expect this soon.

"Boss, let's wait for Kyoko. We will explain everything" Ren said.

"Very well. I hope you know I want to full details of this" the President said. Ren managed to nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me help you wrapped that Kyoko" Julie said finally breaking the silence. Wrapping her wrist with bandage. She did not know how to approach the girl. She looks like she will break at any moment. She was happy for her son. She saw that look of love and adoration he had given this young lady, saw how it angered him with what happened to her.

'Oh Koun, you found your better half' call it mother's instincts but Julie was sure of it.

As they finished cleaning and wrapping Kyoko's wounds, they joined the men in the living room. Kyoko sat beside Ren, her head bowing down. She knows they will be scolded.

"Ehem" Kuu trying to start the conversation looks at his son and said, "So?".

Ren obliged in explaining the details of what transpired. "Our plane crashed and we woke up on a boat. That guy, Ryouta with a few men including Kou, fished us in the sea and brought us here. We decided to pretend that we are married so I can protect Kyoko with no questions asked. We tried contacting the President but we got nothing."

"Huh. That explains a lot" It was Kou. He and Misaki just entered their hut when they heard the confession.

Kyoko bowed hear head and threw a bunch of apologies to the couple. Misaki giggled and said "It's okay Kyoko. I understand where Ren is coming from. I bet Kou will do the same thing if we are on the same situation". "Thank you" Kyoko cried "we never wanted to fool people".

"Oh hush!" Misaki gave Kyoko a comforting hug. When they broke the hug, Ren wiped Kyoko's tears and pulled her to his side. "A little bit more then we can rest. I promise it wont be long" sealing it with a kiss on her temple. Kyoko nods before putting her head on Ren's chest seeking comfort. Ren obliged to it and wrapped her in his arms.

Kuu and Julie exchanged knowing glances. Yes their son is definitely in love.

"Mom, Dad, Boss, I don't think I introduced all of you properly. This is Kou and Misaki, they took us in while we are here in the island. They have been helping us too. Kou, Misaki this are my parents and Kyoko and I's boss. You see we are actors-" Ren was sayin before Lory butt in. "Famous actors. They are famous actors who have gone missing for almost 2 weeks."

"Yeah." Ren continued "We were not lying when said we need to get to Maldives. We will be filming our movie there"

"That will be enough for tonight Koun" Julie said and pointed at The sleeping Kyoko. "You need to rest both of you, we will continue this tomorrow."

"You can stay here too, just for the night. Town is far and its already dark." Kou offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren brought Kyoko to their room, and laid her on their bed. He changed his clothes before joining her to rest. He examined her face, there are red marks on her cheeks to her mouth. Her wrists and ankles were bandaged due to tie burns. Whenever he thinks of how he found Kyoko, He felt angry, rage seeping thru his being. Angry at the lecherous men who hurt her. Angry at his self for letting this happened. He wanted to throw a tantrum, to beat them.

Kyoko woke up, as if sensing Ren's feelings, she spoke softly only for Ren to hear, "Ren its okay. I'm okay. That's all that matters." Ren wanted to laugh, the same words he used to comfort her before they got stuck here was the words she is using to soothe him. "We will get through this. Let's forget the bad things that happened here. I wanna forget it too." With what said, Ren cannot help but kiss her. A chaste kiss to settle their feelings. Ren poured all his love for her with this kiss.

"Let's go home, Love" Kyoko said after the shared kiss. "Work might be piling up" she joked. Ren chuckled but agreed.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Thousand apologies for wanting to end the fanfic with loose ends. I was disappointed with what happened to me and lost interest to write. I was happy when i read the reviews and as i said before "reviews zaps my brain cells" so heres the next chapter. There will be another one. Ill post it soon.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE TO ALL OF YOU.


	16. Chapter 14

Breakfast the next day was busy.

President Takarada was nowhere to be found. According to the Hizuri couple, he is doing some major damage control on the film that was left by the younger couple. Ren and Kyoko felt bad about the delay, but it was obviously unavoidable.

Ren and Kyoko also learned that Ryouta was one of the main culprit with the village curse.

"A guy named Kanryu from the main lands apparently hired Ryouta and his men to do his illegal business here. They kidnap tourists and sells them as slaves somewhere else. They prefer women as they can fulfill other needs." Kou explained, leaving an awful taste in his mouth. 'Bastards'

"He confessed to his wrong doings to the council. And pointed the whereabouts of his 'friends'. He also confessed that he lied about how he cannot go out of the island. They don't want us seeking help from the outside so he made certain measures that it wont happen" Misaki added.

"That easily?" Ren wondered.

With a scary glint in his eyes, Kou retorted "We have our ways Ren".

"So what happens now?" Kyoko asked. Truly the island's human traffickers are caught. The island is somewhat safe. They can have tourists again!

"We don't know" Misaki said with a defeated look. How can they restore the island's glory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same day, President Takarada showed up and wanted the couple to bid goodbye to the island. It was a nice stay and he would really love to be there for a few more days but like what they all knew, work is waiting and the more they delay this the more money will be wasted. Not to mention the gossips they need to clear once they get to Japan.

So, with a unanimous decision, Ren and Kyoko bid farewell to Galuna island along with its people. They have asked Kou and Misaki to keep from the rest about the issue of them not being married. Ren was sure they will be in the future, so whats the use of saying otherwise.

"Please come and visit", Misaki said. "We would really want to see you two again."

"Preferably with a little Ren and Kyoko," Kou joked. Kyoko blushed. "We will definitely come back. I hope everything goes well with the island"

"yeah. We hope for the same thing" Kou said.

"Thank you for everything. We are indebted in you" Ren said. "If you need your help please let us know,"

After giving their goodbyes the couple along with Pres. Takarada boarded the chopper which will bring them to Maldives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"President, where are Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri." Kyoko asked. This has gotten Ren's attention. He last saw his parents during breakfast but after that they were gone.

"Oh. They have to leave early. You see they have a promise to fulfill", looking at Ren.

Kyoko was curious too "Ren what does that mean?".

He let out a huge sigh then spoke "I asked of them to wait for me to come home on my own, when I am of equal of my father and as Hizuri Koun"

"Ouch!" Kyoko had to hit Ren in the head. "You! Your parents were worried for you! and you dismissed them just like that. Once we get this over with we will meet them. Your poor parents". She looked at Ren pointedly,

' **It's about time we come home Tsuruga, Mom misses us so as Dad. And Kyoko looks like she will skin us alive if we don't agree** ' Koun said. So Ren nodded at Kyoko giving her his reply.

The President mouthed a 'wow!' to Ren, which he returned with a glare.

End of chapter

xxxx

Author's Note: There will be one last chapter after this.


	17. Epilogue

Six months after Ren and Kyoko left Galuna, the film for their new movie started showing.

 _"Lost" is the story of a girl named Triz (Mogami Kyoko) a part-time waitress working on a Cafe, where she met Taylor (Tsuruga Ren), a super spy assassin working for a business tycoon under the codename Big Boss._

 _Unbeknownst to Triz, Big boss is his uncle and she is the next heir to his empire. Taylor has to impose as a regular customer in the cafe where Triz works to keep tabs on her and make sure she is safe and away from Big boss' enemies._

 _Not until that night, Triz was attacked on her way home and Taylor had to save her. Turns out that Big boss was killed and they found out about her. Taylor found thatt he very same people working for Big boss are the people after Triz life, so upon his better judgement, he brought her to his island and trained her to be an assassin while keeping off the grid thus developing unwanted feelings for her._

There were _major_ setbacks. Due to the filming delay, the original place that they will be shooting the 'island scenes' has to be changed due to unavailability.

 _"Director, I may know of a place.." Ren suggested._

He brought the Director to Galuna island along with the producers and gave him a tour around. The island people were happy and excited when the producers approved of the place.

" _Ren thanks a lot, this might be a start for us" Kou said. Truly, they are all grateful._

* * *

The movie drew a lot of attentions, rumors that the movie wont be a good one was spread. It was said to be rushed.

Snippets and pictures were released, showing Ren and Kyoko's close relationship. The couple had denied and still denying that they are more than close friends.

A month on filming the movie, Ren had requested to meet his parents in private due to Kyoko's insistence and threat.

 _"Hizuri Koun if you don't meet your parents and fix your past, I will make sure you will not have a future" Kyoko threatened him. "They miss you Love, Im sure they would love to hug and kiss their son"_

 _Ren did feel bad, but he made a promise._

 _"Koun, you will not and ever be your father, because you are your own person. I don't know whats your basis to be his equal but I do know that you have achieved so much more. And regardless your parents will still accept you with open arms, meet them before its too late" with that Kyoko left Ren on his own._

The Hizuri couple are ecstatic, their son finally came home not only that but he came back with a wife-to-be in tow. Julie knows it too well, his baby boy will not let go of this woman, Kuu only wish for grandchildren in the near future.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kyoko, Love we are going to be late if we dont leave now" Ren called

Latching the earrings in her ears, Kyoko shouted "I'm coming!"

They are nominated as Best actor and Best Actress for the movie Lost along with other major awards the film was nominated with.

xxxxxxxxx

"-and the Best Actor award goes to... Tsuruga Ren in the movie Lost"

'Alright, one down, one more to go'

He marched onto the stage to receive his award and give speech.

"Thank you for this award. I am dedicating this to my co-stars, the director and the crew of the film. Our hard work and sleepless nights have bear fruit. And It was all because of you.

To my parents who are continuously supporting me on the sidelines, and the President of the company who had helped me be where I am today. Thank you.

And lastly, to this one person who believed in me, and cares for me unconditionally. Thank you will never be enough. I know this is unreasonable right now but humor me, Mogami Kyoko, you showed me the real meaning of life, and I know it will not be bright without you, allow me to show you how grateful and thankful I am that I have you. Will you be my wife?"

The silence was deafening. All eyes are on Kyoko.

She cant believe it, this man!

"Yes!" She shouted.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting my story. I hope you will still do in the future.

Also, I am attaching a sneak peak of my next piece, which is inspired by the writer ANGLE1's Buying a baby.

 _"Are you sure about this?" Yashiro Yukihito, his childhood friend and Second in Command, asked. "This will cause mass chaos when the word gets out. 'World's Richest Man, buying a baby'_

 _"You're over reacting, shut up Yash" Hizuri Koun said._

Until next story~

Leave me your thoughts on the new story.


End file.
